


16 ian 2001

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Prin timp și spațiu cu Victor Țiblă și Doru Bară - Dorin Davideanu
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, digging deep into the archives
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-16
Updated: 2001-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Un fanfic foarte vechi și deloc interesant în care nu se întâmplă mare lucru, în ciuda prăbușirii unei nave spațiale.





	16 ian 2001

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'll be honest, this is terrible, but it's also one of the first fanfics I ever wrote and shared - as homework for Romanian class. I generally kept any fanfic (tho I had no such notion at the time) to myself, especially after I tried to write one in class a few years earlier, in third grade, and my teacher accused me of plagiarism and warned me *never* do this again, because it was illegal.  
> I didn't really have friends at the time who enjoyed writing for fun, so anything I wanted to share, had to be written for class. I was so marked by the plagiarism thing, that I didn't even write down any of the stories happening in my head (I was the only one who cared about those characters, anyway. There was no one to share them with anyway, so there was no point).  
> Then in fifth grade, we got an assignment to rewrite the ending to Puiul (this really crushing story about a baby quail that is left to die, bc his mother had to choose between caring for him or making sure her other babies survive) - essentially, fix-it fic. And I started wondering how that was any different to writing a story featuring someone else's characters...  
> Then, a year later, I finally got the courage to ask my current teacher if it was ok to use pre-existing characters in my story. She tutted and tusked, but said it was ok, since this was only homework and no one else was going to see it. The assignment was to use dialogue and narration and I took my shot to write fic (I had just read this series of short stories over Christmas and I was smitten with these two characters and I really want to write a story about them).  
> I didn't start actively reading and writing fanfic until 2004, when I finally got on the internet. Finding out this was an actual thing that existed! And that other people enjoyed playing with characters like that! And writing for fun, not just for school! And making friends thanks to this hobby, not in spite of it! It was a whole new world :D  
> Now, about the story: it's not very good. I was very abusive towards the poor common comma. However! I apparently knew how to use dashes, tho. And was aware that space travel wasn't instantaneous (unless you had a Stargate) - tho my knowledge of Space in general was lacking. Also, as with everything I worte for school, I ended up pulling back on stuff I wanted in there, bc I was afraid that my classmates would laugh at me  
> Anyway, I'm posting this here mostly as a reminder to myself, of where things began.

Nava spațială condusă de căpitanul Victor Țiblă, intră în cele mai nostime și ciudate încurcături posibile, din care e scoasă de obicei de echipajul său – sergentul Doru Bară.

În una din misiuni ajung, din cauza unei greșeli făcute de căpitanul ei, pe planeta Fiks din sistemul Meduzei. Aici ei, după ce rămân fără combustibil, încearcă să repare aparatul de transmisie prin radio. După două zile, încearcă din nou să transmită un mesaj la bază.

\- Recepție, recepție, baza, aici căpitanul Țiblă de pe nava _Pătrunjelul_ , pardon X20.

\- Aici baza, ce s-a întâmplat _Pătrunjelule_ , pardon X20?

\- Ne-am prăbușit pe planeta Fiks, în sistemul Meduzei, din cauza unei defecțiuni la sistemul de propulsie cu laser. Vă rugăm să trimiteți o navă în ajutor.

\- O navă se află la două zile distanță de voi, îi vom transmite să vină să vă ia. Terminat.

\- Mulțumesc. Terminat.

La o zi după această convombire, sergentul Bară reușește să repare propulsoarele și găsește pe navă, destul combustibil pentru a ajunge până pe Jupiter.

A doua zi, nava trimisă, să îi aducă înapoi pe Pământ, îi găsește gata de plecare, cu o singură problemă: căpitanul Tiblă începu să se laude că el a fost cel care a reparat propulsoarele și a găsit combustibilul. Dar din toată traba asta, el nu s-a ales cu nici măcar o medalie, cum sperase el, ci cu o misiune pe Sirius 5. Spre disperarea sergentului Bară.


End file.
